I Need You (Chapter 23)
Yayy! Finally twenty-threeeeeeeee~~! This is turning out like some drama-filled, forty-year-old soap opra...Well, if you like Coronation Street and and Emmerdale, you'll probably love the next few chapters XD Warning: From now on, there may be violence and possibly mild language in some chapters! Enjoy~! ---- "S-stop this!" Mr Raimon yelled to the unusual intruders "What do you want from us?!" The small, violet-and-azure haired girl at the front of the army sneered "What do we want~?" she echoed in a sweet yet midly mocking tone "Revenge, Souichirou-kun, we want revenge" "For what?!" screamed one of the third-year boys, who was attempting to block the path of the aliens "What did we do?!" A tall boy, around the age of 18, stepped forwards from behind the violet-haired girl, glaring darkly "You ruined Master's plan!" he barked, hate dripping from every word "And after everything was going so well, too..." "Master had to completely restart the entire plan. It was such a hassle, and took such ''a long time...But it was worth it!" another boy chimed in, his voice happy yet sinister. He only looked around 12. "We have some exceptionally strong new players..." a girl continued, ''her ''voice dark and mocking "...It won't be hard to get back to where we were~" "What on earth are you talking about?" Mr Raimon questioned, angered by the intruders' carefree and nonchalant attitudes. "Oh, ''honestly" the violet-haired girl sneered in annoyance "How retarded can you get?" Mr Raimon's attention snapped back to the girl. She definitely annoyed him the most. "What's you name, Miss?" he gritted at her "Hana" she replied with a cute smirk "Or as you'll all soon know me...Lady Violetta!" "Who decided you'd ''earn the title of Lady?" another teenage girl's voice demanded. The speaker was a tall teenager, around 16 years of age. Her straight, dark-bluey-purple hair that nearly reached her waist flowed gently in the wind. Her purple-ish blue eyes narrowing at Hana. "You have plenty of competition...and besides. Isn't it obvious that I'll win?" she smirked. Hana scoffed. "How did you get ''that ''grey dream into your thick little skull, eh, Renee?" Hana yelled, getting extremely wound up "I will not lose to a mere child like you" Renee hissed "I shall return pride to the Kira name, and return glory to my family" "Keep dreaming, Renee" Hana sneered, approaching the much taller girl fearlessly. She began fiddling with a lock of Renee's hair, smiling sweetly as she gently wound it round her finger. "I...shall crush you. Kira Renee" Hana beamed, her childlike face brightening in a somewhat disturbing manner. Renee shuddered slightly. Despite Hana's childlike appearance and happy-go-lucky manner...she was ''scary. 'To Be Continued...' Dun, dun, duuuuunnnnnn!! More short chapters and patheticness!! D: Whoo! I'm finally getting to a decent place in the plot! Yaayy~♥ Hope you all enjoyed! By the way, I'm still accepting OCs! Please comment~! It would be good if you died right now... (talk) 19:13, October 16, 2012 (UTC)